Based on significant advances in information, communication, and semiconductor technologies, the use of portable terminals has rapidly increased such that portable terminals have become necessities to modern people. That is, a portable device now provides advanced and diverse functions that are required by a user. For instance, the portable terminal provides various functions such as a mobile communication function, a near distance wireless communication function, a broadcast reception function, an interne access function, and the like. To this end, the portable terminal may be provided with a plurality of antennas. For instance, the portable terminal may include a mobile communication antenna, a near distance wireless communication antenna, a broadcast reception antenna, and the like.
Antennas are devices for transmitting and receiving wireless signals. As such, when the antennas are located adjacent to each other, a mutual coupling phenomenon may occur, which causes a decrease in the radiation capacity of the portable terminal. Furthermore, there may be an increase in the radiation capacity reduction when adjacently located antennas have similar operation frequency bands. In order to reduce the decrease in the radiation capacity, a portable terminal of the related art has antennas spaced more than a predetermined distance apart from each other. For instance, a portable terminal of the related has a first antenna disposed at an upper end and a second antenna disposed at a lower end. However, the need to adequately space the antennas conflicts with the desire for a portable terminal to become compact and slim. Also, recent portable terminals are provided with many electronic parts in order to provide various functions. Accordingly, there arises a problem for a portable terminal in that it is difficult to arrange antennas while establishing a sufficient space between them. Hence, there exists a need to secure isolation between adjacent antennas.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.